bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanashi Tsukishiro
| image = | name = | kanji = 月白名無し | romanji = Nameless White Moon | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 5'9" | weight = 130 lbs | eyes = Onyx (Red when using spiritual energy) | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = None | affiliation = The Nihilist | previous affiliation = Rukongai District | occupation = Right Hand Man of the Nihilist | previous occupation = Bladesmith | team = The Nihilist's team | previous team = None | partner = The Nihilist | previous partner = None | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = --- | bankai = --- }} Nanashi Tsukishiro (月白名無し, Nameless White Moon) is a former bladesmith that lived in the Rukongai District. Eventually, he ran away and wandered the Soul Society, using his status as a bladesmith to earn money and continue living. Eventually, he was found by the Nihilist and convinced to join the goal of destroying the Kawahiru Dojang and murdering Seireitou Kawahiru in exchange for material needed to create an immensely powerful sword for himself. Appearance Nanashi is a man with a youthful appearance and a strong build for his size. He has hair of ear-length, a pale white complexion, and black eyes which shift red when he uses his spiritual energy. As a common appearance, he is seen wearing a black hooded cloak, pants, and dress shoes. Sometimes, he wears a mask over his face to conceal his identity. The Mask is molded in a shape similar to that of a monkey's, with a closed mouth. Personality Nanashi is characterized as a cold, bitter, and angry individual. Although he is capable of speaking to others, he is nothing short of formal, calm, blunt, and to the point. He avoids and evades discussion and topics about himself when asked, doing so in a countering and retaliating manner. In order to vent, he constantly mocks and insults other people whenever he can (with the exception of his "boss"). This typically results in confrontations from other people. This cynical attitude stems from a hatred of the society around him due to childhood isolation and bullying. He holds a nihilistic view, focusing more on the negative aspects of life than the positives. He is always quick to point out the bad traits of people, showing distrust and paranoia towards even his closest associates. He also feels self-loathing towards himself, and he often wonders what could've happened if not for his intelligence. Despite his angry nature, his work in bladesmithing reflects a need for validation of his skills by others. He holds a perfectionist attitude, wanting nothing more than the best results from his crafting. The only way he can be convinced that they are the best is by hearing confirmation from other people. In miscellaneous traits, Nanashi enjoys listening to Celtic music as he works. History Nanashi grew up in one of the mildly lawless Rukongai districts. His status in the Rukongai as a peasant severely restricted him. He and his family had little to no money, and they were often forced to the streets. Being harassed by the street thugs was a common occurrence for them. Most of the time, they had to resort to stealing from others in order to survive. His father, a bladesmith, taught Nanashi on the skills of crafting and constructing a good sword. The only reason he didn't make much money from selling them was because the need for swords in that area was little to non-existent. At the age of 12, Nanashi ran away from his home due to eventual arguments he believed himself to be the source of. Nanashi's status as a child hindered him from doing much, and without the help of his parents, he became poorer quickly. Without any aid to pull him out of his situation, he fell unconscious in an alleyway and nearly died. However, he was found and taken in by the Nihilist, who had sought interest in his blade-making skills. During his stay with the Nihilist, he would be taught how to fight with a sword and show off exceptional bladesmithing. As a result, Nanashi would grow a certain attachment to his caretaker which would eventually grow into loyalty and devotion to his cause. Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Nanashi possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual power. The level and potency of it is enormous, and its effects can reach for miles. When his spiritual pressure exerted offensively, it can create shockwaves capable of leveling an entire city block. His spiritual energy in its purest form, however, can unleash even more damage and annihilate anything within a large radius. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being trained personally by the Nihilist, Nanashi is a highly skilled fighter in the art of zanjutsu. His fighting style is a mix of technical and orthodox moves and unpolished instinct. He utilizes the scabbard as well as the sword in combat for blocking enemy attacks and delivering blunt force damage to his targets. He fights with a natural and adaptive flair, taking to sword combat as easily as breathing. This can also be seen as one of his most frightening traits, as even the most controlled sword fighters tend to let adrenaline and their instincts drive their actions against their opponent. Flash Step Master: Nanashi has incredible speed, which he uses in conjunction when he is engaging in close encounters. His speed is enough for him to dodge point-blank attacks, whether they be physical strikes or spiritual energy-based attacks. This makes it virtually impossible for him to be hit when unleashing just attacks alone. Zanpakutō In Progress... References